


The Accidental Rescue Mission

by Otrera



Series: SPN Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Except not a ton of comfort, Gen, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, does it count as a coda if i wrote it before the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Asmodeus kidnaps Sam, and Sam finds someone he thought was dead.





	The Accidental Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the promo pics for s13e17

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. If he hadn’t been handcuffed, he probably would have rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Because Gabriel was  _ dead _ . He’d been dead for  _ eight years _ . Yet there he sat, small and shaking, on the floor by Asmodeus’ feet.

“It’s been brought to my attention,” said Asmodeus, “that the grace of an archangel is needed to open a portal to the alternate dimension. Unfortunately, an archangel is also needed to use the archangel blade. Which means I need two archangels.”

He paced by his throne, looking pensive. “I originally planned to use Gabriel to murder Michael, but his grace is so pathetic, I don’t even know if he can use the blade any more. That, Sam Winchester, is where you come in. I need a test dummy, and killing you would be so very satisfying. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Yeah, win-win for you,” Sam shot back, mind racing. There were no easily accessible exits nearby, which would be bad even if he didn’t have to fight his way through several demons and a Prince of Hell. Gabriel was in no shape to fight. He didn’t even know if Gabriel would be on his side.

“That’s all that matters,” said Asmodeus. He picked up an ornate wooden box on his throne and opened it. He took out a knife that Sam assumed was the archangel blade. He handled it almost reverently - well, as reverent as a fallen angel could be.

Asmodeus snapped his fingers. Gabriel got clumsily to his feet. Asmodeus handed him the blade and pointed at Sam. “Kill him.”

Gabriel walked slowly over to Sam and stared at him. His eyes were dull.

Sam thrust his whole body up into a standing position. The guards lost their grip on his shoulders, and Sam kicked one in the gut. The other three rushed forward, but Sam dodged behind Gabriel. Gabriel made a muffled noise and slashed wildly with the blade. It caught one of the demons in the shoulder, and she screamed in pain.

Gabriel swung again. She collapsed. Another demon slammed Sam into the wall. Sam headbutted him. He staggered back and dropped like a stone. The first demon punched Sam in the face. Sam grunted and kicked him. He fell on Gabriel. Gabriel stabbed him in the back of his neck.

Sam flew through the air and crashed into the wall. Asmodeus held him there effortlessly while he surveyed the scene. Three of the demons were dead on the floor. The fourth was nowhere to be seen. Gabriel was clutching the archangel blade and kneeling on the floor.

“So it does work. Good to know,” said Asmodeus. “But you’re still breathing, Winchester.” He grabbed Gabriel by the back of his shirt and dragged up so he was standing. “Kill him.

Gabriel stared at Asmodeus, then stabbed him in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Sam stared at Gabriel, panting from exertion. “Gabriel? Do you… do you know who I am?”

Gabriel sank to the ground and buried his face in his arms. His shoulders hitched almost violently, and Sam was sure that if his mouth wasn’t sewn shut, he would be audibly sobbing.

“Right,” said Sam. “Right.”

First things first: get his hands free. There was a cart with a platter of medical instruments on it next to a cabinet. He didn’t want to consider why. He grabbed a long, thin implement from the tray and picked the lock on his handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists and looked around the room.

There were no demon guards rushing into the room, which was a good sign. He pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket and found that it was working and had service - also good.

Sam got on his hands and knees and crept over to Gabriel, like he was a spooked animal. He kept his voice quiet and gentle. “Gabriel? Can you understand me?”

Gabriel dragged his head up and stared at Sam with bloodshot eyes, uncomprehending.

Sam reached out a hand. “Can I touch you?”

When Gabriel didn’t protest, Sam carefully pried the blade from his fingers. Gabriel let out a shuddering sigh and slumped over again. Looked like Sam was going to have to carry him. He hoisted him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. It probably wasn’t very good for his injuries, but his injuries would be a lot worse if he stayed where he was.

It was shockingly easy to escape after that. There was a suspicious absence of demons in the hallways - Sam suspected the fourth guard had deserted and warned everybody else to do the same. Made thing easier for him, at least.

It turned out they were being kept in some type of abandoned building - a prison, maybe, or a factory. Sam set Gabriel down on the front steps while he called Dean.

He picked up immediately. “Sammy! What the hell hap-”

“Asmodeus is dead,” he cut in.

“Whoa, wait, what?”

“It’s a long story. Just, can you come pick me up? I don’t know where I am, you’ll just have to track my phone.” He glanced at Gabriel, who was laying limp on the stairs. “Can you bring Cas?”

“You hurt that bad?” Dean’s voice was equal parts fury and concern.

“I’m fine,” said Sam. “One of the other prisoners is hurt pretty bad, though. They, uh -” he swallowed “- they sewed his lips together.”

Dean swore. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah. Hurry, okay?”

“I’m on my way.” He hung up.

Sam sat down next to Gabriel. Gabriel opened his eyes a little and watched him. “Dean’s on his way,” Sam told him. He didn’t know if Gabriel was even capable of understanding him right now, but on the off chance that he was, Sam wanted him to know. “Cas is coming with him. He can heal you.” He moved some errant strands of curly, matted hair out of his face. “You’ll be safe soon.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, and tears slid down his cheeks.


End file.
